En mardröm på Elm Street: Drömväktaren
by Lostinsea
Summary: En ny grupp tonåringar genomgår Freddy Kruegers drömtortyr, men den här gången möter de honom inte ensamma. Någon från Kruegers förflutna dyker upp för att hjälpa dem. Någon som har varit med drömdemonen hela tiden...
1. Chapter 1

**Hej!**

Till att börja med så vill jag förvarna om att den här historien kommer att innehålla ganska utstuderade scener av våld och gore – därav rankningen. Dessutom är det inte omöjligt att jag blandar in några lätta scener med yaoi i texten, och jag kommer inte att ha dåligt samvete för något av det. Så tål du inte ovannämnda saker, är den här berättelsen inget för dig.

Kommentarer och konstruktiv kritik är varmt välkomna, men inga flammor, tack.

Vidare!

Kap. 1

Eldslågorna förtärde allt i källarrummet med våldsam fart, och allt han kunde göra var att ligga stilla och se det hända. Han hörde knastrandet från lågorna då de åt sig igenom torrt trä, han såg det gyllene skenet återspegla sig på alla blanka ytor i rummet. Framför allt kände han hettan mot sin hud, och fastän han var så liten förstod han att den värmen förde döden med sig. Smärtan var så intensiv att det kändes som om någon hade skalat av honom hans hud och lämnat köttet bart för elden.

Barnet skulle ha flytt. Om det hade kunnat, om dess lemmar inte varit så försvagade.

Hans blå ögon följde de rörelser som mannen gjorde. Hans tillfångatagare visade ingen rädsla för elden, ingen oro trots hettan och trots de skrik och tjut som hördes utifrån källaren.

Männen och kvinnorna utanför var ansamlade för att hämnas sina barns liv, för att skydda de som var kvar. Men pojken förstod instinktivt att ingen av dem visste att han var härinne, tillsammans med barnamördaren från Springwood.

Hur skulle de kunna veta? Han var ett barn utan bakgrund, utan föräldrar och utan hem. Mannen med knivarna hade valt ut honom med omsorg, väl medveten om att ingen skulle sakna honom.

Barnet stirrade i hjälplös fashination på mannen, som stod i mitten av källaren och som nu nästan fullkomligt omgavs av lågorna. Hans rödgröna tröja hade fattat eld, lågorna kastade sitt återsken på knivarna som fortfarande blänkte på hans fingrar. Pojken kunde se, att brännsåren redan höll på att blossa upp på mannens hud. Och ändå visade han ingen rädsla - faktum var, att han log.

Barnet flämtade till då lågorna plötsligt blossade upp, och tre märkliga skepnader uppenbarade sig runt mannen. Reflexivt försökte han ta sig upp på benen igen, försökte backa bort från de fyra i elden, men han var för svag. Skärsåren på hans armar och ben värkte, och det klibbiga röda blodet låg i tjocka lager på hans hud. Det började snabbt att flagna och falla från hans tunna lemmar till följd av hettan omkring honom. Pojkens snövita hud täcktes redan av ilsket röda märken, och röken och blodsförlusten fick honom att känna sig yr i huvudet.

Som genom en dimma hörde han hur de kusliga, demonliknande skepnaderna tilltalade hans plågoande.

- Freddy... vi vet vad du vill ha.

- Jag vill ha allt! svarade mannen med knivarna med vilt, okontrollerat vansinne i rösten

Rösterna lät belåtna då de talade igen.

- Klart du vill!

- Öppna då, så ska du bli evig!

Pojken flämtade till då de tre demonliknande varelserna plötsligt, i en explosion av ljus, tycktes absorberas in i mannen med knivarna. Denne kastade upp händerna med ett vrål, av smärta eller av något annat gick inte att avgöra. Ljuset var så starkt att pojken måste sluta sina ögon, och då han öppnade dem igen rätade hans plågoande långsamt på sig igen med gnistrande ögon. Elden omslöt dem fullkomligt, bägge två, det gjorde ont att andas nu.

Men fastän demonerna var försvunna utom synhåll, så hördes fortfarande deras röster i rummet.

- Det enda som behövs för ceremonin, anmärkte en av demonerna med silkeslen röst, är ett blodsoffer. Någon, vars livsenergi kan ge dig kraften att leva efter döden...

Barnet började skälva i hela kroppen då knivmannens blick som på en signal fästes på honom. Med den största ansträngning det någonsin kostat honom tvingade han sig att resa sig upp, ignorerade den stickande röken och den fullkomligt outhärdliga hettan. De hundratals skärsår mannen hade tillfogat honom under deras dagar tillsammans sprack upp och började blöda igen, och barnets ansikte tillfogades snabbt en mask av sot, blod och tårar.

Han hörde mannens skratt långt inne i sin unga själ - det var ett lågt, ondskefullt ljud som han hade kommit att bli bara alltför välbekant med under de dagar som gått. Och med ännu större tydlighet hörde han ljudet av knivarna, då mannen drog dem över värmepannans plåthölje med utstuderad långsamhet. Det var ett skärande, fruktansvärt ljud, som fick barnet att skaka i hela kroppen.

Han ryggade baklänges ända tills hans rygg stötte emot den glödheta väggen, tills han inte kunde komma längre. Hans blå ögon stirrade förskrämt upp mot den leende mannen då han närmade sig, på fingerknivarna som glittrade i eldskenet.

Hettan, röken, blodsförlusten. Det snurrade i barnets huvud där det stod och kurade mot väggen, och det rörde sig inte framåt ens då eldslågor slog upp längs väggen bakom honom och slickade hans bara armar och hals. Han kunde känna den blodiga tunikan fatta eld, de slitna jeansen börja glöda, men han brydde sig inte. Vad som helst var bättre än knivarna.

Inte ens Krueger själv kunde hålla sig helt oberörd till den skälvande lilla skepnad som nu stirrade upp mot honom med förskrämda blå ögon.

Trassligt, svart hår, tunna vita lemmar täckta av sår, kladdigt mörkt blod. En överlevnadsvilja som hade fått honom att överleva knivarna längre än något annat barn dittills.

Krueger uppskattade de små flickorna bäst, men det här barnet hade på sitt sätt varit en värdig liten motståndare. En ung krigare, en kämpe. Som hade överlevt, för att nu kunna tjäna ett syfte.

Barnamördaren log då han höjde sin behandskade hand, och pojkens ögon var i stum fashination fästade på hans ansikte, snarare än på knivarna.

Smärtan då eggarna trängde in i hans unga hjärta var till och med värre än vad han hade väntat sig. Barnets ögon vidgades, och han hörde sitt eget skrik mycket svagt genom eldens dånande och demonernas skärande skratt. Han föll ihop, och hans livsblod vällde ut ur de gapande såren i hans bröst och förångades genast i hettan.

Barnet förskonades dock från att känna sin hud smälta. Han kände inte sitt hår fatta eld, han hörde inte de ekande smällarna då hans ben knäcktes till följd av hettan och hans femåriga kropp förångades av lågorna.

Vid det laget var hans kropp död.

Och själv var han fångad på en plats som tycktes bestå av smärta, mångdubbelt värre än den han hade känt under sina sista sekunder i livet.

--------------------------------------

Barnet var inte det första som dog för Freddy Kruegers knivar, men på många sätt blev han det viktigaste. Han blev drömdemonernas första offer, han blev den förste att fångas i Kruegers drömvärld, den förste vars själ tvingades lida och skänka drömdemonerna och deras värd kraft och styrka.

Men det finns också en annan historia om det barnet.

En historia som inte tog sin början förrän nästan trettio år efter hans död.


	2. Alice

Kap. 2

Att existera som en fången själ inom Freddy Krueger var långt värre än vad någon skärseld någonsin kunde vara.

Barnet var inte medvetet om vad som hände utanför de blodfärgade tunnlar han var innesluten i. Han var inte medveten om att åren långsamt gick, om att han själv sakta utvecklades, om att hans kraft dag för dag blev större.

Han visste inte att han, allteftersom tiden gick, fick sällskap – att fler själar led i hans närhet, allt eftersom Kruegers knivar skördade sina offer.

Allt barnet visste var ofrihet och smärta. En smärta som på alla vis var tusen gånger värre än den han känt i sitt dödsögonblick.

På den här platsen fanns det ingen lindring för smärtan. Allt han kunde göra var att skrika, höga ekande skrik som svävade bort i den blodröda tunneln och aldrig fick något gensvar.

Visst kunde han höra dem ibland. Han kunde höra andra som skrek som han, som blödde och dog, som grät och förbannade. Han kunde höra skrattet som följt honom in i döden, kunde känna hettan mot sin kropp och paniken över att vara hjälplöst fastlåst utan att kunna röra sig. Men han var hjälplös, kunde inte göra något åt situationen. Allt barnet kunde göra var att genomlida smärtan, och att be för att den en dag skulle få ett slut.

Och så fortgick tiden. År efter år av lidande passerade, år långa som evigheten själv.

När förändringen slutligen kom vågade barnet inte ens tro på den. Smärtan och rädslan hade varit där för länge, den var allt han hade kvar.

När befrielsen kom så hade det första barnet ingenting kvar. Ingenting utom sitt namn, och minnet av sin död.

Alice skulle inte ens själv ha kunnat säga vad det var som fick henne att gripa tag i spegelskärvan på golvet och hålla upp den. Delvis vägleddes hon av barnens sång, delvis av sin egen vrede. Hon kunde inte låta Krueger vinna, inte efter allt det han hade tagit ifrån henne!

Men när den brännskadade mannen ryggade undan från henne med ett uttryck av fasa i ögonen, när hans skrik började eka i den gamla kyrkan, visste hon att hon hade träffat rätt. Hon drog sig långsamt upp i en mera upprätt ställning, och hennes ögon var kalla som is då hon beordrade:

-Låt dem gå!

Mannen framför henne vrålade som i outhärdlig smärta och ryggade undan från henne, och sedan…

Något började röra sig under hans hud, något mänskligt, plågat. Inför hennes ögon sköt plötsligt en arm ut från hans sida, utan att bryta huden, och tog ett krampaktigt tag om en av metallstängerna bredvid. Den första armen följdes av en till, och en till, medan Kruegers offer kämpade för att slita sig fria. Uttrycket av panik i demonens ansikte fyllde Alice med segervisshet, och hon tog till orda igen.

-Du är död, Krueger!

Ett ljussken blixtrade till, och ännu fler armar kämpade sig ut ur mannens kropp. Sedan var det plötsligt inte bara armar längre. Hela kroppar kämpade under huden på den brännskadade mannen, ansikten med plågade, torterade ansiktsuttryck visade sig, lemmar och kroppar i en vild oordning som bara hade det gemensamt, att de alla kämpade för att slita sig fria från Kruegers kropp. Och plötsligt fick en av händerna ett fast tag runt överkäken på honom, en annan ett lika starkt grepp om underkäken… och de drog.

En explosion av ljus förblindade Alice för en sekund, och hon släppte spegeln i sina händer då den plötsligt splittrades i tusen bitar. Och inför hennes ögon lämnade alla dessa torterade själar demonens kropp. I en väldigt, vitgnistrande flodvåg exploderade de från hans sönderslitna huvud.

Och sedan upphörde Krueger att existera. Hans kläder föll till marken, utan någon kropp inuti som fyllde ut dem, och hans klohandske träffade marken med ett klingande läte.

Men det som framför allt upptog Alices tankar var flodvågen av vitgnistrande, vackra själar. Från dem hördes skratt, lyckliga utrop, och hennes hjärta smälte fullkomligt då hon någonstans bland skratten uppfattade orden "Vi är fria"!

Själarna flöt runt kyrkan i en svävande cirkel, och sedan steg de plötsligt uppåt och försvann ut genom ett av kyrkans sönderslagna fönster. Men deras skratt dröjde sig kvar, och Alice log då hon långsamt korsade golvet och ställde sig bredvid Freddy Kruegers övergivna kläder.

-Vila i helvetet, blev hennes avskedsord till den hatade fienden.

Hon sparkade till klohandsken, och den for iväg över golvet med ett klirrande ljud och blev liggande orörlig och livlös på golvet en bit bort.

Uppfylld av glädje, lättnad och triumf steg Alice ned i mittgången i kyrkan och började gå mot dörrarna, som öppnade sig av sig själva för henne och avslöjade ett snövitt, vackert ljus.

Hon gick ut genom dörrarna, och hon vaknade upp.

Och hon förblev fullkomligt omedveten om den ensamma själ, som fortfarande fanns kvar i kyrkan.


	3. Återfödd

Kap. 3

Barnets befrielse gick så fort, att det knappast hade tid att kämpa själv. I ena sekunden uppfattade det ett vackert, vitt ljus som utlovade hopp i den blodröda tunneln. Desperat kämpade han emot de köttiga väggar som band honom, försökte förtvivlat frigöra sig.

Och i nästa sekund fanns det inget annat än ljuset omkring honom.

Smärtan försvann, och för några sekunder fanns inget annat kvar runt barnet. Han tyckte att han svävade i luften, ren och pånyttfödd, fri från känslor och sensationer. Det vita ljuset var allt som existerade, och då han sträckte sig ut för att röra det var det varmt och tröstande. Det påminde om famnen hos den moder, som barnet sedan länge hade glömt bort.

Men konturerna av omvärlden började långsamt och skakigt att framträda igen, och barnet skälvde inför tanken på att smärtan kanske skulle vara tillbaka snart igen.

Inget sådant hände.

Den blodröda tunneln var borta, och barnet upptäckte till sin förvåning att han svävade omkring inne i en gammal kyrka. Han förstod inte hur det kunde gå till, eller vad som hade hänt, men då han försökte se sig omkring upptäckte han att han inte hade någon kropp som lydde han kommandon längre.

Barnet visste det inte själv, men befrielsen hade renat honom från hans gamla, döda kropp. Han var återigen hel, ren och född på nytt.

Pojken såg ned i kyrkan, och upptäckte sin plågoandes kläder på golvet. Klohandsken fanns där också, men av mannen själv syntes inte ett spår. Och bredvid kläderna stod en ung kvinna lutad, en kvinna med långt hår, havsgröna ögon och rak och stolt hållning.

Barnet förstod inte alls vad situationen innebar.

Han hörde att flickan talade, men han kunde inte utskilja några ord. Och han kände ett slags bekymmersfri munterhet då hon sparkade till klohandsken så att den for iväg över golvet – ofarlig och lika död som sin ägare.

Sedan vände flickan sig om och försvann in i ljuset, och barnet insåg plötsligt att han återigen var alldeles ensam på den här platsen.

Hans blick hamnade på det söndertrasade fönster genom vilket de övriga offrens själar hade flytt. Han kunde inte säga varför, men han ville dit – ville det mer än vad han någonsin velat något i hela sitt unga liv.

Men han hade ingen kropp, och det fanns ingen som var villig att hjälpa honom dit. Han svävade omkring i den gamla kyrkan, över sin plågoandes kläder, och han kunde på intet vis ta sig upp mot flyktvägen trots att han försökte med varje liten del av sin unga själ.

Frustration och utmattning fyllde barnet, då det insåg att det hade undflytt smärtan bara för att återigen hamna i ett läge där det var fullkomligt hjälplöst.

Och det var då rösten hördes, det var då ljuset kom tillbaka.

Han såg henne som en vitskimrande, blek skepnad i luften, nästan helt konturlös. Men han kunde utskilja så pass mycket av hennes klädsel att han anade, att hon var en av de kvinnor som tjänade gud, en nunna. Hon log emot honom med ett vänligt, sorgset ansikte, och barnet förstod instinktivt att han inte behövde vara rädd för henne.

Hennes röst var låg och vänlig då hon tilltalade honom, och den här gången kunde han uppfatta hennes ord utan problem.

-Himlen är inte för dig, barn, för din uppgift i den mänskliga världen är inte slut ännu, meddelade hon mjukt. Jag vet hur du har lidit på grund av min son, du har plågats så som jag ännu plågas. Men du måste övervinna din rädsla för honom, för vad kvinnan än tror så är min son ännu inte utplånad. Fler unga liv riskerar att tvingas gå igenom det du gick igenom. Jag säger inte att du kommer att vara redo att kämpa emot honom idag eller imorgon, men snart nog kommer den dagen då du måste ta upp striden mot honom för att hindra honom från att för alltid bli ostoppbar.

Hon log, som om hon anade de känslor som uppfyllde honom, men då hon talade igen var hennes röst snabbare.

-Din tid som fånge har lämnat sina spår, men den har också gett dig krafter. Freddy vet det ännu inte, men en del av hans styrka har slitits ur honom och tillhör nu dig. Du är som han nu, du är en drömdemon… och du måste använda den kraften. Du måste skydda barnen, framför allt ett av dem. Om min son får tillfälle att fylla sig med det barnets kraft kan han bli oövervinnerlig, och alla barn som lever nu kommer att vara i fara, inte bara de i Springwood.

Hon sträckte ut handen mot honom, och plötsligt försvann hon ur sikte. Barnet var återigen ensamt, omgivet av det gnistrande vita ljuset, utan några röster som vägledning.

Ändå blev han inte rädd över den återkommande smärtan, han darrade inte då floder av blod plötsligt tycktes välla ut ur ljuset och omge hans kropp.

Han var bara ett barn. Han hade ännu inte glömt bort den här smärtan, som var så långt ifrån smärtan Freddy Krueger hade skänkt honom som den bara kunde komma.

Det han kände var födelsens smärta.

Vågor av blod och ljus omgav barnet, och han kröp reflexmässigt ihop. Han omgavs av en kokong av ljus, en kokong som blödde sitt levnadsblod medan den återskapade honom.

Födelsen var mycket plågsam, trots att han nu inte hade någon fysisk kropp. Barnet tyckte sig känna hur lemmarna på något sätt växte fram och tänjdes ut, hur hans huvud formades och fylldes med tankar han inte kände igen. Trots att han inte kunde se något annat än blodet och ljuset så kunde han känna. Han kände den bultande smärtan i armar och ben, han kände sträva textiler mot huden och långt hår som kittlade mot ansiktet då det växte fram.

Han kände kladdigt blod och små stickande, kittlande sensationer i lemmarna, som förrådde att hans känsel började återvända.

Han fann plötsligt att han återigen kunde styra sin syn, och insåg att han återigen hade ögon. I nästa sekund kom smaken och lukten av blod till honom, och då han tittade ned på sig själv kunde han dimmigt utskilja att han återigen var bunden till sin kropp.

Såren krueger hade tilldelat honom var borta, och han hade inga kläder på sig. Men det var något annat som hade förändrats också, något som barnet inte kunde sätta fingret på men som fanns där.

Barnet hann inte fundera. Utan förvarning sprack plötsligt kokongen omkring honom, och han föll i en våg av blod mot en mark som inte fanns där. Ingenting fanns under honom, inget utom ljuset – så barnet blev ordentligt förvånat då hans kropp mjukt och långsamt tycktes sänkas ned på en varm, skön yta.

Barnet blev liggandes orörlig, med öppna ögon, fortfarande utan att se något annat än ljuset omkring sin kropp. Nya sensationer fyllde honom, hans armar och ben stack och värkte och kändes svaga. Han kände vind mot ansiktet, han kände värme. Han kände också att hans nyfödda kropp började täckas med sträva textiler, och någonstans inom sig visste han att processen nu var avslutad.

En värld tycktes långsamt framträda runt omkring honom, en plats som ljudlöst dök upp ur ljuset och tog fasta konturer.

Barnet sköt tröttheten från sina lemmar och satte sig långsamt upp för att se sig omkring. Han blev sittandes i stum förundran då han upptäckte världen han hade fötts till.

Barnet befann sig på ett solbelyst berg. Himlen som välvde sig fram över hans huvud var gnistrande blå, och marken under honom täcktes av silkesmjukt gräs och stora, röda blommor. Överallt växte vackra, knotiga små träd, och alldeles till höger om honom slingrade en liten bäck sig fram längs berget.

Men han kunde inte se någon mark, bergets sidor sluttade bara nedåt och försvann i det gnistrande ljuset igen. Och han var fullkomligt ensam, och det enda han hörde var några fåglar som sjöng och vinden som susade i trädkronorna.

Barnet skakade förundrat på huvudet, och kände sitt oväntat långa hår svepa över axlarna då han gjorde det. Han försökte ställa sig upp, och misslyckades fyra gånger i rad innan han lyckades – delvs var det för att han kände sig mycket svag och kraftlös, men hans ben kändes också mera svårkontrollerade och ostadigare än någonsin förut.

Till slut kom barnet på fötter, ostadigt som en nyfödd kattunge, och han stod och svajade på samma punkt i flera sekunder innan han hittade balansen. Av någon anledning befann han sig högre upp över marken än han skulle ha trott, så högt upp att han trodde att han skulle kunna göra sig illa om han föll.

Barnet skakade återigen på huvudet, och kände återigen det irriterande långa håret svepa över axlar och ansikte. Med den tanken att lite vatten kanske skulle hjälpa honom att klara tankarna vacklade han långsamt och ostadigt fram emot bäcken och föll på knä vid vattnet.

Och där blev han liggandes, i åtskilliga minuter, och bara stirrade med öppen mun på sin egen spegelbild.

Barnet hade vuxit, en insikt som slog honom med full kraft då han studerade sin egen spegelbild.

Han var inte längre ett barn, utan en ung man. En ung man med påtagligt märkligt utseende.

Barnet upptäckte först varför dess lemmar varit så ostyriga – de var åtskilligt längre än förut, och mycket magra i förhållande till hur utdragna de var. Hans händer var inte längre barnahänder – de såg ut som skelettnävar, överdragna med ett tunt skikt av vitaste hud.

Han kunde se i vattenspegeln att hans tid som fånge inom Krueger inte hade passerat obemärkt. Hans hud var fullkomligt snövit, som på en person som aldrig någonsin sett solljuset, och han var så tunn och utdragen och utmärglad att det var ett mirakel att han klarade av att hålla sig upprätt.

Hans ansikte hade blivit en ung mans, blekt och tunt, och inramat med trassligt kolsvart hår som nådde honom långt ner över axlarna. Det enda som förrådde barnet var ögonen – de var stora och blå som himlen ovan, och det förskrämda, fashinerade uttrycket i dem hörde inte hemma i en ung mans ansikte.

Till och med hans kläder var utbytta. Barnets blodiga, smutsiga trasor var utbytta mot svarta jeans och kängor, och hans överkropp täcktes märkligt nog av en tröja som i färg och typ var en exakt kopia av den hans plågoande hade burit då han dog. Den var mindre, helare och renare och passade honom därför bra, men i stort sett var det samma tröja.

Barnet fortsatte att stirra ned i vattnet fram till dess att det hade absorberat varenda detalj i sitt nya yttre, sedan sträckte han ut sig på rygg i gräset och stirrade upp mot himlen. I hans huvud dök det upp tankar han inte visste något om, funderingar som han inte var gammal nog för att ha.

Han visste, att han hade blivit återfödd i drömvärlden. Han visste också sitt mål. Men han visste inte ett dugg om vad han nu förväntades göra, vad han för stunden skulle ta sig till.

Barnet kände sina nya lemmar skaka, och insåg att den korta promenaden ned till vattnet hade tröttat ut honom totalt. Han suckade för sig själv och slöt sakta ögonen.

Mycket hade hänt, och mera skulle hända. Men barnet insåg, att det inte skulle kunna göra något alls innan det hade samlat en smula krafter.

Även om han inte befann sig i den vakna världen, så var han återfödd i en ny kropp. Och med en ny identitet. För barnet mindes sin död och händelserna som hade föregått den, men han kunde inte minnas sitt liv innan han hade mött Krueger. Han kunde inte ens minnas sitt namn till fullo, men nog hade det börjat på J…

Joseph? Jacob? Jonathan?

Barnet skakade på huvudet åt de förslag som förflyttade sig genom skallen på honom. Inget av dem dög, inget av dem var han. Om han ändå måste välja vem han skulle vara, varför då inte välja utifrån det han tyckte lät bra?

Barnet bestämde sig i den stunden för att han i fortsättningen skulle vara John. Det var ett kort, bra namn, som hade en tuff klang trots att det var vanligt i den vakna världen. Han visste att det inte var hans riktiga namn, men han trodde innerst inne att han så småningom skulle komma att minnas detta. Fram till dess skulle han vara den, som de kommande omständigheterna skulle forma honom till att bli.

Barnet var nu en man, och mannen var ännu omedveten om vad som väntade honom i framtiden.

Han var också omedveten om, att han aldrig någonsin skulle få veta sitt riktiga namn. Han skulle komma att förbli John så länge han fortfarande existerade.


	4. Drömma och blöda

**16 år senare…**

Hans namn var Bob, och han hatade att drömma.

Han hade inte alltid varit så negativ mot sömn och drömmar, till stor del därför att han för några månader sedan nästan aldrig någonsin hade drömt över huvud taget. Men allt det hade ändrat sig med familjens flytt till Springwood, den dag de hade installerat sig i ett av radhusen på Elm Street.

Sedan dess… han hatade verkligen att drömma.

Den unge mannen hade i ena sekunden suttit och nickat till vid sin skolbänk, för att i andra sekunden åter befinna sig i det hus, som hans drömmar alltid förde honom till. Han kände igen huset – det var det nedgågna gamla obebodda huset som låg tvärs över gatan från huset där han själv bodde.

Han hade aldrig fysiskt varit inne i hus 1428, men där han nu stod och såg sig omkring i det dammiga och smutsiga gamla vardagsrummet tänkte han ironiskt för sig själv, att han ändå visste hur platsen såg ut in i minsta detalj.

Mörk, skuggig och fruktansvärt verklig. Och värst av allt var vetskapen om, att nu när han befann sig i huset ännu en gång så var inte pizzanyllet med det läskiga skrattet långt borta.

Bob skakade uppgivet på huvudet och såg sig omkring i vardagsrummet. Han lämnade tydliga fotavtryck efter sig i dammet där han gick, och de skuggor som omgav honom gjorde honom nervös och på sin vakt. Han kunde rutinen efter två månader med de här drömmarna – han visste att fienden inte var långt borta.

Efter en lång stunds tvekan, utan att något hände, vände Bob sig mot ytterdörren och sträckte ut handen mot handtaget för att lämna huset. Han visste att drömmen inte skulle bli bättre av det, men vad som helst var bättre än att bara stå och vänta.

Han grep tag i handtaget och skrek ofrivilligt till då den kalla metallen plötsligt blev varm och slemmig under hans hand. Han släppte omedelbart, men det var redan för sent. Handtaget förvandlades inför hans ögon till en orm, en orm som var täckt av brännskador i stället för fjäll, och Kruegers vansinniga skratt ekade i hans huvud då ormen snodde sin starka kropp runt hans hand och underarm och tryckte åt.

Bob ryggade baklänges, men hans hand bands till den orubbliga dörren av ormkroppen. För en sekund såg han en glimt av varelsens ögon, och han kände bara alltför väl igen dem.

Inför hans ögon genomgick kräket en snabb utveckling – en hand sköt ut ur den smidiga ormkroppen, under skinnet, en hand som bar en förminskad version av Kruegers handske. Med ett vått, slaskande ljud bröt knivarna genom det brända skinnet, och skrattet ekade ännu högre då de rakbladsvassa eggarna närmade sig Bobs hals.

-Oroa dig inte, uppmanade ormen med Kruegers röst. Jag ska bara ta lite blod… ett par liter eller så!

Men Bob hade nu inte överlevat så länge som han hade utan orsak. Hans fria hand gled ned till bältet medan ormen koncentrerade sig på att hålla hans andra arm stilla, och plötsligt blänkte en kopparröd kniv i den unge mannens hand. Han stack till med hela sin kraft, och "ormen tjöt av smärta då dess arm skiljdes från den hala kroppen. Den avskurna lemmen förvandlades till en slemmig massa som stänkte över Bobs kläder då den träffade golvet. Den unge mannen utnyttjade ormens reaktion, och några sekunder senare hade han slitit sig loss.

Han backade blixtsnabbt undan från dörren, samtidigt som ormen föll tungt ned på golvet och lyfte upp huvudet. I samma sekund som den fick syn på honom igen anföll den ännu en gång, och Bob lyckades med nöd och näppe undvika den. Han tvärvände och sprang mot den närmaste dörr han kunde se, vilket olyckligtvis visade sig vara källardörren.

(Jag väntar där huset brinner, och jag drunknar i ett drömmarnas hav...)

Krueger skrattade hest bakom honom då han slängde sig igenom dörröppningen och smällde igen dörren efter sig.

Hettan som slog emot honom var mördande – pannan brann så mycket att den var rödglödgad, och stanken av brinnande ben fick det att vända sig i magen på den unge mannen. Överallt skymtade rörledningar, trasiga tyger och gamla verktyg i det dammiga, heta och onda mörkret, och dånandet från elden gjorde inget för att lugna Bob angående situationen han var i.

Och inte heller här inne fick han något andrum. Plötsligt hördes ett mycket välbekant, gnisslande ljud av metall mot metall från källaren, men han kunde inte se källan till oljudet. Han visste dock mycket väl vad det betydde, och för sig själv kunde han se Kruegers knivar svepa över en skrovlig metallyta.

Bob kallsvettades och skakade i hela kroppen, men då han vände sig om insåg han att han inte hade något val. Dörren var plötsligt borta – bakom sig hade han bara en slät vägg. Ville han inte bli dödad där han stod hade han inget annat val än att bege sig ned i källaren.

(Vakna, snälla du, vakna, väck mig någon, väck mig…)

Ingen åhörde hans tysta bön, och den unge mannen svalde tungt innan han mycket sakta började gå nedför den branta källartrappan. Han höll ögonen uppspärrade och hade öronen på helspänn, men han kunde inte skymta fienden någonstans.

(Jag är vaken nu, och du ska inte röra mig, för jag ska inte sova igen…)

Han skälvde som ett asplöv över nervanspänningen, men lyckades trots allt ta sig oskadd nedför källartrappan utan att något hände. Sedan upprepades det gnisslande ljudet, alldeles bakom honom, och han hoppade högt och snurrade tvärt runt.

Ingen där. Inte en själ, vare sig död eller levande.

Bob svalde hårt och började långsamt röra sig inåt källaren medan han spanade efter en välbekant skymt av ett brännskadat ansikte, eller av en rödgrön tröja. Vad han istället fick se kom faktiskt som en fullkomlig överraskning.

Med ett fruktansvärt brak for luckan till brännpannan plötsligt upp framför honom, och lågorna som slog ut ur den fick honom att hoppa flera steg baklänges med ett utrop. Det hördes skrammel och skrapanden från pannan, och sedan uppenbarade sig plötsligt en människa i den, som framdragen ur den glödande kolen.

Bob backade flera steg då nykomlingen vigt hoppade ut ur pannan och rätade på sig. Men då han tog sig tid att se lite närmare efter insåg han att nykomlingen inte var Krueger, trots att även hon var illa brännskadad.

Den som stod framför honom var en tonårsflicka – en flicka med blont hår, så mycket kunde han se. Hon bar en jumper som en gång i tiden förmodligen hade varit vit, men som nu var så insmetad med smuts och sot att den var alldeles stel. Det var omöjligt att avgöra hur hon en gång i tiden hade sett ut – hennes ansikte var nästan fullkomligt bortbränt av eld, och såren lyste röda och blodiga i källarens dimmiga ljus.

Flickan sträckte armarna över huvudet och log sedan mot honom – ett leende som var ganska skrämmande, med tanke på att hennes läppar var nästan helt bortbrända.

Flammorna växte i storlek inne i pannan, men flickan stod kvar utan att bry sig om dem, till och med då de började stryka över hennes kläder. Åsynen fick Bob att backa undan. Varningsklockor dånade i hans inre, och på något sätt så visste han att den här flickans uppdykande var dåliga nyheter.

-Hej, hälsade hon honom vänligt och tog ett steg närmare honom. Bob backade genast undan igen, men flickan verkade inte störas av det – faktum var att hon fortsatte att le.

-Jag tyckte att jag borde hälsa, förklarade hon och snodde en blond hårlock mellan sina röda, skinnlösa fingrar medan hon betraktade honom med ljusa, märkligt tomma ögon. Du förstår, mitt namn är Kristen. Kristen Parker. Jag bodde på samma gata som du bor på nu innan jag dog.

-Kristen. Okay, Kristen, jag vet inte vad du har för dig där men själv planerar jag att försöka hitta en väg ut. Pizzanyllet kan anlända hit när som helst, och då vill inte jag vara kvar här. Det vill förmodligen inte du heller.

Kristen log brett då hon svarade honom.

-Det är redan för sent för min del, och det finns ingen väg ut för dig.

Det faktum att Bob hade drömt de här drömmarna förut räddade livet på honom. Han hoppade baklänges, och knivarna som hade uppenbarat sig på Kristens hand svepte förbi nära nog för att skära upp tyget i hans skjorta men de gjorde ingen skada.

Kristen skrattade, ett högt, skärande ljud som snabbt förändrades och blev djupare och mera välbekant. Inför Bobs ögon verkade hennes hår flagna från skallen, hennes brännsår tycktes torka, hennes ansikte förändrades och hennes tröja bytte färg och form.

Men Bob stod inte kvar länge nog för att hinna se henne förvandlas tillbaka till Freddy Krueger fullkomligt. Han knuffade den halvt förvandlade drömvarelsen ur vägen med all sin kraft och sprang sedan så fort han kunde bort mot källarens andra halva, mot den andra dörren.

Inom åtta steg kunde Bob höra bakom sig att Krueger hade tagit upp jakten, men han vågade inte ta sig tid att stanna och titta bakåt. Han sprang snabbt genom pannrummet, vräkte sig in genom dörren i andra änden och befann sig plötsligt i en märklig, kolsvart korridor. I vaket tillstånd skulle han ha tvekat att ge sig in där, men ljudet av springande fotsteg bakom honom var mer än nog för att få fart på honom igen.

Han fortsatte genom korridoren, och han kunde mycket väl ana de kroppar som hängde omkring honom i mörkret, känna de iskalla händer som strök emot hans kläder och försökte hålla fast honom. Luften blev kallare och kallare, och plötsligt insåg han att hans andetag formade moln i luften. Men han hann inte bry sig om det, för stegen bakom honom knappade in på hans försprång – han kunde redan höra demonens andetag bakom sig, och då skrapandet av knivar mot betong hördes igen kom ljudet från en plats som låg oroväckande nära.

-Det är kallt här, hörde han Kruegers sardoniska röst strax bakom sig. Varför återvänder vi inte till en plats som är lite varmare?!

I nästa sekund sprang Bob rakt in i ett av de hängande liken, och trots mörkret kunde han uppfatta en snabb glimt av ett blodigt, livlöst ansikte med tomma ögonhålor strax ovan sig. Åsynen fick honom att hoppa baklänges med ett ofrivilligt skrik, och i nästa sekund försvann betonggolvet under fötterna på honom.

Han föll flera meter genom totalt mörker, och då han landade insåg han till sin fasa att han återigen befann sig i början av korridoren – den öppna dörr som ledde in till pannrummet fanns rakt framför honom.

Men stegen var nära igen, och Bob visste med sig att han inte hade mycket att välja på. Han slängde sig framåt, in genom dörren som han nyss hade lämnat, och vände sig genast om. Krueger var redan framme vid den – han kunde se mannens brännskadade ansikte tydligt då han slängde igen dörren och drog för den tunga järnhaspen.

Dörren började omedelbart att skaka våldsamt, och han drog sig genast tillbaka från den och såg sig om efter en annan flyktväg. Men hans tur verkade vara slut, det fanns ingen annan utgång från pannrummet än den dörr som fienden försökte ta sig in genom.

Bob backade in i pannrummet, med ögonen stadigt fästade på dörren, och väntade på att något nytt skulle hända. Det kunde inte dröja länge innan någon i klassrummet insåg att han satt och sov, kunde han bara klara sig så länge så skulle han ha överlevt mardrömmarna den här gången också…

Två saker hände samtidigt – dörren slutade skaka, och ett fruktansvärt gnisslande, skärande ljud fick honom att reflexivt slå händerna för öronen. Då han såg sig om insåg han genast var det kom ifrån.

På en arbetsbänk i källarens ena ände stod en handske, som var en exakt kopia av den som Krueger bar. Och ljudet orsakades av, att handsken helt av sig själv hade balanserat fram till betongväggen. Den stod nu upp, och knivarna skrapade emot väggen så kraftigt att gnistorna sprakade.

De små ljuspunkterna flög åt alla håll, och de lyste upp flera av källarens många mörka hörn. Och till Bobs förvåning så visade det sig, att det redan förut fanns någon i källaren, någon som han inte hade sett förut.

Han höll ett öga på handsken och lyssnade efter Krueger, men han hann också med att misstänksamt studera nykomlingen.

Kristen hade på ett sätt varit en skrämmande uppenbarelse, men det fanns inget hotfullt över den här nykomlingen. Det var ett barn, en liten grabb, som satt ihopkrupen på golvet med armarna slagna om knäna och nedböjt huvud. Långt, trassligt svart hår dolde hans ansikte, och den späda lilla skepnaden tycktes skaka i hela kroppen. Men eftersom han bara lystes upp av gnistorna så var det svårt att avgöra.

Bob tvekade länge, men tog slutligen några steg närmare pojken på golvet. Då han stannade var han nära nog för att kunna utskilja, att barnets tunna lemmar var täckta med djupa skärsår och blod. Pojken såg smutsig, övergiven och miserabel ut, och blodet som droppade från hans många skärsår höll på att bilda en pöl omkring honom på det dammiga källargolvet.

Barnet lyfte plötsligt upp huvudet med en sömnig, frånvarande rörelse. Ett blekt, blodigt litet ansikte som täcktes av skärsår och svarta hårtestar avslöjade sig, och barnets ovanligt blå ögon studerade honom nyfiket.

Knivhandsken fortsatte att skrapa mot betongväggen, men den rörde sig inte mer för stunden, och barnet ignorerade den fullkomligt. Pojken hävde sig i stället upp på benen och stod upprätt, vilket avslöjade att han inte fullt ut nådde Bob upp till armbågen. Hans ögon var fyllda av ett barnsligt allvar då han tog till orda med en mjuk, lugn röst.

-Du måste vakna upp nu, förklarade pojken. Han är väldigt elak. Du måste vakna upp nu, annars kommer du att dö.

-Vad talar du om? Frågade Bob honom otåligt. Det här är bara en dröm. Inte sant?

-Det här är en plats ägnad de sovande och de varelser som lever av folks drömmar, rättade pojken honom. Krueger kan skada dig och dina vänner här. Du måste vakna nu, han är mycket nära.

-Hur kan du veta det här? Vem är du?

Barnet öppnade munnen, men hann inte svara på frågan.

Med ett fruktansvärt, skrapande ljud drog handsken återigen sina knivar mot betongväggen, varpå den lyfte från arbetsbänken och sköt iväg genom luften av sig själv. Bob hann inte mer än att höra det vinande ljudet innan handsken for tätt förbi honom och med ett vått, tungt läte träffade pojken i bröstet.

Barnet föll på knä med de blå ögonen vidgade i chock. Handskens fyra knivar satt djupt begravda i bröstet på honom, och en flod av kopparglänsande blod vällde ut ur hans smala bröst. Bob flämtade till och tog ett snabbt steg framåt, men då han sträckte ut handen mot pojken föll denne plötsligt ihop på golvet. De blå ögonen stirrade livlöst upp mot källartaket, och blodpölen runt hans kropp slutade att växa samtidigt som hans hjärta slutade slå.

Bob stod som lamslagen och stirrade på pojkens kropp. Och som han stod där hände något ännu märkligare – den döda kroppen började brinna. Små gula eldslågor slog upp av sig själv i hans kläder och hår, förflyttade sig vidare inåt, och började bränna sönder hans hud och smälta hans kött.

Bob hann inte reagera. På mindre än några sekunder hade de små eldslågorna fullkomligt bränt sönder barnakroppen, och kvar låg inget annat än ett svartnat litet skelett. Knivhandsken satt fortfarande begravd mellan skelettets revben, och de små eldslågorna fortsatte att leka runt den.

Bob backade förstummad undan och stirrade på benresterna utan att veta vad han skulle tro. Men det blev snabbt liv i honom igen – plötsligt fläktes nämligen golvet upp under skelettet, och en mycket välbekant brännskadad hand kom upp ur hålet. Handsken vände sig som av sig själv och placerade sig på Kruegers hand igen, och mannens skratt ekade i hela källaren.

Bob besinnade sig nog för att återigen dra fram kniven, och då han skar till använde han hela sin styrka. Kruegers skratt förvandlades någonstans mitt i till ett ilsket vrål då ett av hans fingrar skars av fullkomligt. En märklig, grön vätska, som absolut inte var blod, började genast att spruta från såret.

Bob väntade inte på att förföljaren skulle hinna samla sig – han vände och sprang ännu en gång ut genom dörren som ledde till korridoren. Han hörde braket bakom sig då golvet exploderade, och då han riskerade en snabb glimt över axeln såg han Krueger resa sig upp, omgiven av eld och med ett grin på det brännskadade ansiktet. Handsken glänste på hans hand igen.

Bob sprang så fort benen kunde bära honom, in i korridorens mörker igen. Men liken som omgav honom tycktes mer livfulla nu, argare och envisare, och händerna som grep efter honom gjorde att han kom mycket långsamt fram.

Han hörde Kruegers skratt alldeles bakom sig och snurrade genast runt, och plötsligt stod han ansikte mot ansikte med den brännskadade mannen. I nästa sekund glittrade knivarna igen, och ett av liken grep tag om hans handleder med stålhårda, iskalla händer. Det fanns ingenstans kvar att fly till, och Bob kunde inte göra mer än att kämpa mot likets stålhårda grepp med Kruegers skratt ringandes i öronen.

-Trevlig resa, Bob, väste mannen sardoniskt. I nästa sekund kände Bob en stingande smärta över ena handleden – och en annan röst ekade i hans huvud, en hög, skärande röst som skrek ett enda ord åt honom.

-Vakna!

Sekunden därpå satt Bob på sin skolbänk igen och blinkade mot ljuset, och vartenda blick i klassrummet var riktad på honom. Mrs Fourthledge, lärarinnan, såg mäkta irriterad ut då hon såg på honom genom sina hornbågade glasögon.

-Att du inte ägnar någon uppmärksamhet åt mina lektioner är illa nog, unge man, men att du börjar skrika mitt under dem är ännu värre! Se till att hålla dig vaken i fortsättningen!

Bob kände att ansiktet brände. Han mumlade en hastig ursäkt och såg sedan åt sidan, och hans blick fångades av bänkgrannen som även var hans bäste vän. Han hette Brogun, och hans ögon ställde frågan som den pågående lektionen hindrade honom från att uttala. Bob nickade tyst och stirrade sedan ned på papperet som låg på bänken, besluten att återgå till historielektionen som om ingenting hade hänt.

Först förstod han inte vad det var han såg på papperet. Den röda pölen var på något vis alltför färgstark, alltför klar för att höra hemma i det här trista och dystra klassrummet. Sedan insåg han vad det var, och hans ögon vidgades.

Han kastade en snabb blick runt klassrummet för att se till att ingen tittade på honom, och sedan vände han snabbt på högra handleden och stirrade ned på den.

Han hade fyra djupa skärsår rakt över den tunna huden på sin handled, och de blödde friskt allihop. De satt placerade på precis den punkt där han hade känt smärta då Krueger hade skurit honom i drömmen.

Bob stirrade på såren utan att kunna tro sina ögon och rörde försiktigt vid ett av dem med ett finger, som för att kontrollera att de var riktiga.

-Vad i hela?...

Hans röst bar inte längre, och han skyndade sig att flytta den skurna handleden ur sikte under bänken då mrs Fourthledge åter riktade blicken mot honom.

Samtidigt, inne i drömvärlden, var Freddy Krueger långt ifrån glad. Han hade varit fullkomligt säker på att han hade sitt byte den här gången, att han skulle kunna hämta hem det första av sina nya barn. Varför hade pojken vaknat upp?

Den brännskadade mannen svor högt och uttrycksfullt medan han började förflytta sig inåt källaren igen. Han var alltid ivrig att skaffa sig nya själar, till och med nu när han redan höll flera stycken fängslade och var stark. Bobs flykt irriterade honom, han hade trots allt lagt ned en god stund planering på hur han skulle döda honom. Blod hade varit det mest lockande alternativet. Bob var en eldsjäl, och att han skulle dö i en flod av sitt eget blod var mycket passande.

Krueger stannade till vid brännpannan, och hans brända läppar drogs tillbaka i ett ondskefullt grin som blottade hans svartnade tänder. Det var inte bra, men han kunde vänta. Han kunde alltid vänta.

Hans barn skulle somna igen snart nog, trots allt.

I en annan del av drömvärlden stod John på sitt blommande berg, bister och sammanbiten men ändå ganska nöjd med vad som just hade hänt.

Han kunde fortfarande inte kontrollera sina krafter helt, eftersom han ännu efter sexton år var mycket svag. Faktum var, att han inte trodde att Krueger ens hade märkt att han hade brutit sig in i den där pojkens dröm. Men han hade gjort sig hörd, och bevisat för sig själv att han skulle kunna lära sig. Han hade till och med lyckats rädda den främmande pojken, i alla fall för den här gången – han hade tydligen inte sovit särskilt djupt, för det hade varit ganska enkelt att väcka honom.

Fast å andra sidan så kunde han ännu inte förflytta sig långt i sin nuvarande form – så fort han ansträngde sig det allra minsta bleknade hans vuxna kropp bort, och han blev återigen ett svagt och hjälplöst barn.

Frustrerad öppnade John sina knutna nävar, och slöt dem sedan igen. Hur skulle han någonsin kunna kämpa mot Krueger? Sexton år hade gått, och det hade tagit honom en evighet att ens kunna börja forma drömvärlden med sina krafter. Ännu denna dag kunde han inte fullt ut kontrollera den, eftersom han var så löjligt svag.

Han suckade tungt och skakade på huvudet, och sedan började han förflytta sig över sitt solbelysta berg. Innerst inne visste han, att om han inte kunde hitta något som stärkte honom, så skulle Krueger förr eller senare hitta honom igen och än en gång sätta punkt för honom.

Medan han gick sänkte han en förströdd tanke till den unge man vars dröm han hade ingripit i. Han hade inte sett mycket genom barnets svaga ögon, men han hade ett starkt minne av ett par gröna ögon och en lågmäld, sammanbiten röst.

Pojken hade varit modig, inte många skulle ha gett sig på Krueger med bara en kniv som vapen. Inom sig hoppades John, att han skulle hitta en styrkekälla i tid för att kunna rädda livet på den unge mannen och dennes kamrater. Att döma av vad han sett av dem dittills så förtjänade de verkligen sina liv, varenda en av dem.


	5. Den som en gång dog

Då Bob efter lektionens slut sammanträffade med sina vänner på skolgården lade de genast märke till att han såg mycket bekymrad ut. Brogun hade redan berättat för dem vad som hade hänt, och de såg till stor del allvarliga och nedstämda ut då han kom fram till dem.

Han hade lindat om såren på sin handled med en tyghandduk, nystulen från skolköket. Han hade mörka skuggor under ögonen av trötthet, ett drag som de alla delade, men hans hållning var trots allt rak och avslappnad då han kom fram till dem.

De nio kamraterna hade för vana att varje dag sammanträffa under ett av de många träd som växte på skolgården, tidigare hade det varit för att hjälpa varandra med läxor och utbyta nyheter och biotider. Men på sista tiden handlade deras möten nästan uteslutande om de märkliga, fruktansvärda mardrömmarna.

Mardrömmarna var egentligen det enda som band den lilla gruppen samman, eftersom de annars var ett väldigt skiftande gäng. Vissa hade bott i Springwood hela sitt liv, vissa hade flyttat dit nyligen. De hade olika intressen, bodde i olika stadsdelar och gick till viss del i olika klasser. Men trots detta hade de hållit ihop riktigt bra, till och med innan drömmarna hade börjat – de var alla duktiga på olika saker, och de hade kommit att skapa en liten klubb där alla hjälpte alla med skolarbete och fritid.

Bob var faktiskt en av de två nyaste i gruppen, hans familj hade inte flyttat till Springwood förrän för sex månader sedan. Men under halvåret som gått sedan dess hade han snabbt blivit en sorts ledare för den lilla gruppen – det var inte så att han styrde och ställde, men de andra vände sig gärna till honom i svåra situationer därför att Bob hade en underbar förmåga att lösa problem och hjälpa folk. Han hade dessutom en charm som var vida omvittnad, och hans friska fysik, mörka hår och lysande gröna ögon gjorde att han var mycket populär bland skolans flickor. Detta ansåg hans vänner var både sorgligt och tragiskt, eftersom Bob aldrig någonsin hade visat intresse för en flicka på "det" viset – alla som kände honom var beredda att svära på att han trots sin charm var fullkomligt asexuell.

Då hans familj hade flyttat till Springwood hade givetvis hans sexton år gamla syster, Ann, flyttat med honom. Hon gick i en klass två steg under sin storebror, och hon var en ganska blyg och försynt flicka som knappast var eftertraktad trots sitt långa, ljusa hår och sin spensliga kroppsbyggnad. Hon dyrkade sin äldre bror, som var den ende som hade tid för henne i den jäktiga vardagen. Och fastän hon inte talade så mycket så var hon en stor tillgång för gruppen – hon var nämligen oöverträffad när det handlade om att skriva.

Brogun var också inflyttad, han hade kommit till Springwood för några år sedan. Då han och Bob träffades första gången hade det klaffat direkt mellan dem, de var mycket nära vänner och hade i mångt och mycket samma smak och åsikter. Brogun var störst av dem allihop, dryga två meter lång och skrämmande muskulös och stark. Men samtidigt såg han mycket exotiskt ut med sin ebenholtzfärgade hy, sitt tjocka hår och sina outgrundliga bruna ögon. Det lustiga med Brogun var, att han trots sitt imponerande yttre var alldeles för snäll och förlåtande för att vilja någon något illa. Det var på den punkten Bob och han gled isär en smula – Bob hade också ett gott hjärta, men han hade även ett drag av elakhet då det kom till att jäklas med människor som han inte gillade.

Näst i raden var Cheriza, skolans isdrottning. De andra visste inte mycket om henne – hon hade levat i Springwood i hela sitt liv och alltid varit ensam i skolan ända tills Bob hade introducerat henne till deras lilla grupp. Hon var mycket tystlåten av sig, och på deras möten satt hon helst tyst och lyssnade på vad de andra hade att säga. Hennes hår var silverfärgat och hennes ögon var isande blå, och det var aldrig lätt att ana sig till hennes känslolägen.

Strax efter Cherizas inträde i gruppen hade två andra flickor kommit till – tvillingsystrarna Alex och Malida, som hade bott i Springwood sedan barndomen. De var lika som bär, bägge hade samma stabila byggnad, samma nötbruna hår och samma brungula ögon. De klädde sig nästan alltid precis likadant, och det var inte lätt att hålla dem isär. De var bägge mycket duktiga på att prata – alldeles fantastiska på det, faktiskt – och deras eviga, gälla fnittranden skulle ha kunnat ge en döv noshörning migrän.

Strax efter tvillingsystrarna följde gruppens egen "emo girl", Felicity, bosatt i Springwood sedan två år. Hon hävdade själv bestämt att hon var hårdrockare, men hennes märkliga sminkning, pratglada personlighet och eviga kläder av fuskskinn gjorde inget för att bevisa detta påstående. Det enda som passade in var hennes långa, risiga svarta hår och det faktum att hon gärna diskuterade skräckfilm. Men både Bob och Brogun lyssnade på hårdare musik än hon, och Felicity förblev kvar i det lilla gänget i hoppfull väntan på att skolans hårdrockare en dag skulle upptäcka henne.

Sist i raden kom Grimley och Darren, ett radarpar som satt tätare ihop än siamesiska tvillingar. Där Grimley var lång, kraftig och stilig var Darren kort, blekfet och fiskliknande. Den sistnämndes personlighet var dessutom timid och undflyende, medan Grimley var en riktig ledargestalt. Oturligt nog var han också ett stort arsel, och då ledarpositionen hade smugit sig över på Bob hade bara han själv varit missnöjd med det. Grimley och Bob uppträdde som vänner, men Bob var inte omedveten om att den andre gnisslade tänder bakom ryggen på honom, och han var medveten om att det en dag skulle komma till konfrontation mellan dem. Grimley hade en alltför kort stubin och en alltför ohälsosam stolthet för att stå ut med ledarbytet i längden.

Men för tillfället var detta ett av Bobs mindre bekymmer. Trött och upprörd slog han sig ned på bänken mellan sin syster och Brogun, som bägge såg frågande på honom.

Till att börja med så sa Bob inget. Hans gröna ögon for rastlöst över skolgården, gled över skolbyggnadens fönster och över skrattande, bråkande och svärande elever som gled förbi dem i en stadig, oftast namnlös ström. Solen gassade ned över dem där de satt samlade under sitt träd, och hade det inte varit för mardrömmarna så skulle det här ha varit en perfekt sommardag för att åka och lata sig på stranden, bada eller läsa en bok i skuggan någonstans.

Men nu fanns mardrömmarna, och Bob suckade lätt innan han vände sig mot de församlade, som alla satt ihopkrupna på bänken eller på gräsmattan under den.

-Jag drömde en sådan där dröm igen, förklarade han tyst. Jag somnade under mattelektionen, och plötsligt befann jag mig inne i det där huset igen.

-Och Krueger var där? Frågade Brogun spänt.

-Ja. Och det hände något riktigt märkligt. I drömmen skar han mig över ena handleden, och när jag vaknade igen…

Han slet loss handduken från sin blodiga handled och visade upp de djupa snitten för sina vänner, och för några sekunder blev det alldeles tyst i gruppen.

Sedan flinade Grimley nedlåtande.

-Och jag trodde att Felicity var emon i den här gruppen! Ni kanske borde byta plats? Lägg av nu, att skylla på mardrömmarna för att du själv sitter och karvar i handlederna…

-Men hur är det möjligt? Avbröt Brogun, utan att bry sig om den rasande blick han fick. Den där Krueger existerar bara i våra drömmar. Han kan inte skada oss fysiskt, väl?

-Varje gång jag somnar jagas jag runt i mina drömmar av ett pizzafejs med knivar på ena handen, svarade Bob och lutade trött huvudet bakåt medan han funderade. Ärligt talat så är det inte mycket kvar som jag inte kan acceptera. Hur är det ens möjligt att vi alla kan drömma om samma kille? Pratar vi om en telepatisk länk, eller om masshallucinationer, eller vad? Och vem är egentligen Fred Krueger? Vi vet hans namn, men att få fram information om honom är fullkomligt omöjligt! Alla verkar bli döva och stumma så fort vi frågar om honom!

-Därför att han inte finns! Fräste Grimley otåligt. Någonting, om det nu är värmen eller något vi rökt, har gjort oss knäppa i skallarna och vi ser saker. Det kommer snart att försvinna.

-Du har själv upplevt drömmarna! Protesterade Felicity argt. Jag förstår inte vad det är som händer, men nog känns det verkligare och mera återkommande än en vanlig värmehallucination!

Det blev startskottet för en allmän diskussion, som Bob inte lyssnade på – han hade hört allt förut, och visste att de inte skulle komma längre genom att prata om det lilla de redan visste. Grimley skulle vinna duskussionen, därför att han var den som gapade högst. Det var ett tröttsamt mönster, som han hade sett alltför många gånger förut.

Brogun och Ann drog sig närmare honom, bägge med nervösa blickar på hans skurna arm.

-Tror du att det kan vara sant? Frågade hans lillasyster till slut. Kan den här Krueger verkligen skada oss i drömmarna?

-Jag vet inte, raring, svarade Bob ärligt. Vi har så lite att gå på. Vår nuvarande grupp sätts samman och kort därpå dyker de här mardrömmarna upp, och vi har dem allihop. Vi får reda på den där brännskadade typens namn därför att han själv talar om det – Fred Krueger. Men vi vet inget om honom, varför vi drömmer, eller varför just vi är utsatta för det här. Allt vi vet är att det har pågått i flera månader nu och att vi är livrädda för att sova, allihop. Men om det är sant – om han på något vis kan skada oss medan vi drömmer – då är vi verkligen i trubbel.

Han rynkade pannan och funderade intensivt.

-Men det fanns något nytt i min dröm idag… det var det här barnet…

-Vilket barn? Frågade Brogun genast.

-En liten grabb, spinkig liten sak med långt hår och de blåaste ögon du kan tänka dig. Han var täckt från huvud till fot med skärsår, och han sa åt mig att om jag inte vaknade så skulle jag dö. Det kan givetvis ha varit någon sorts trick, men han gjorde inget för att skada mig. Faktum var att han själv dog – han genomborrades av Kruegers handske och brann upp inför ögonen på mig. Jag undrar vem han var…

-Någon form av trick, svarade Ann genast. Man kan inte lita på någon man möter i drömmarna. Jag har mött en stum kille, en typ som kallade sig Kincaid och en tjej som hette Tina, och de visade sig vara Krueger i förklädnad allihop.

-Jag har också mött några, i den här drömmen mötte jag en brännskadad tjej som hette Kristen, upplyste Bob. Men den här pojken var… annorlunda. Jag vädrade inget skumt med honom. Faktum var, att jag nästan kände mig… trygg när han talade med mig.

-Lita inte på det! Uppmanade Brogun sammanbitet. Krueger har något i bakfickan, och den där pojken är säkert bara ännu en illusion. Men jag måste undra, varför händer det här oss? Vissa av oss har levat hela livet i Springwood, medan andra – ni bägge, till exempel – nyss flyttade hit. Vad binder oss samman? Kan det vara hus 1428, eller kan det vara huset där du bor, Bob?

-Paret som sålde huset var mycket ivriga att bli av med det, svarade Bob tankfullt. För många år sedan blev visst deras son brutalt mördad i sitt sovrum, faktiskt samma rum där jag nu sover, och de har bara bott kvar eftersom de inte haft pengar att flytta. De nämnde inget om hur sonen dog, de höll sig förståerligt nog helst borta från det ämnet. Men om han dog i sömnen… kan det vara någon sorts koppling till vårt problem?

-Det är väldigt mycket att ta in, menade Brogun. Kan du inte ha skadat armen på något annat sätt? Kanske har Grimley rätt…

-Kanske, men jag tror det inte. Jag kände smärtan då han skar mig, Brogun, och jag hade inget framme på bänken som jag kan ha skurit mig på. Och jag gjorde det definitivt inte med flit, bara för att skaka upp er ännu mera.

-Jag kan inte tro det!

-Inte jag heller, egentligen, men just nu har vi inget att gå på i vilket fall som helst. Vi måste få tag på mera fakta om den här historien, om Krueger! Men det verkar vara som förgjort…

-Antingen vill man av någon anledning dölja att han existerat, eller så finns han bara i drömmarna.

-Det har du rätt i. därför föreslår jag att vi försöker slå upp något lite mera konkret. Vi kan försöka kolla upp den där killen som dog i vårt hus, se om vi åtminstone kan få fram vad det var han dog av! Och om vi kan få fram något om hans flickvän, enligt vad jag har fått veta såg hon honom mördas och blev fullkomligt vansinnig. Hon är dessutom ganska intressant, för en gång i tiden levde hon i huset mittemot vårat, i 1428:an. Hon måste ju vara inblandad på något vis! Vi kanske kan få veta var hon lever nu förtiden och fråga henne om hon har någon aning om vad det här rör sig om?

-Det är en svag ledtråd, svarade Brogun nedstämt. Men det är allt vi har, så varför inte? Vad hette de där människorna, då?

-Killen som dog hette Glen Lantz, och hans flickvän hette Nancy Thompson. Vi kanske kan hitta något om dem i bibliotekets tidningssamlingar? Om Glen mördades, så måste det väl ha gett upphov till en hel del braskande rubriker?

Brogun nickade tankfullt, och diskussionen fortgick mellan dem. Men efter en stund förlorade Bob en smula fokus. Hans tankar gled mellan den brännskadade mannen i drömmarna till vännerna till pojken i drömmen och tillbaka igen.

Han visste inte längre vad han skulle tro om allt som hände. Det enda han visste var, att han aldrig någonsin ville sova igen.


	6. Att vara en dröm

Efter sin utflykt till den grönögde främlingens dröm hade John i lugn och ro dragit sig tillbaka till sitt blommande berg för att återhämta krafterna.

Sedan hans ankomst till platsen hade mycket lite förändrats. Berget var fortfarande lika oöverskådligt högt, himlen lika blå, blommorna lika vackra och sommarvinden lika ljum och ljuvlig. Det enda nya i bilden var, att det vid källan nu låg en trevlig liten timrad stuga där John tillbringade de stunder då han var för utmattad för att kunna gömma hela berget från onda drömdemoner. Stugan var hans befästning, hans heliga viloplats, och ingen kunde hitta till den om han eller hon inte visste exakt var man skulle leta. Ibland hittade demonerna fram till det blommande berget, men även om de ställde till med förödelse varje gång så var det en lätt sak att reparera markerna om han fick göra det i fred.

Drömmarna var som egna små universum, åtskiljda av papperstunna väggar. Visste man hur man skulle göra, kunde man passera genom dessa väggar och ta sig från dröm till dröm. Varje värld var unik, och alla drömmar kunde manipuleras till att bli trivsamma eller till att förvandlas till mardrömmar. John var ofta ute och patrullerade dessa drömmar och försökte göra dem behagliga och trivsamma, men även om han lyckades ofta så var det också ganska vanligt att de sovande blev skrämda av hans intåg i deras drömmar. Därför var det inte mycket han kunde göra för att skydda dem mot ens de svaga demonerna.

Johns stora svagheter gjorde det omöjligt för honom att aktivt kämpa emot drömdemonerna. Han kunde förflytta sig i drömvärlden och omvandla en dröm enligt sina önskemål, men han hade ingen direkt kontroll över sina krafter. Alltför ofta bröt han sig av misstag in i drömmen hos någon sovande människa, vilket resulterade i att han blev tvungen att fly för livet då den uppretade drömmaren satte efter honom. Men ännu värre var de tillfällen då han råkade hamna i tonårsdrömmar – det han fick se i dessa var oftast mer än nog för att få honom att fly fältet, röd i ansiktet som en nyligen sexualundervisad skolflicka.

Situationen frustrerade honom, trots att han så småningom hade börjat vänja sig. Sexton år hade gått, sexton år av svaghet och främlingars drömmar, av flykt och av att ständigt vara på sin vakt. De ord Amanda en gång hade yttrat till honom då han hade befriats hade så småningom bleknat och förlorat sitt värde – Johns liv i drömmarnas värld var inget annat än en evig kamp mot drömdemoner, en kamp för att behålla sitt icke-kroppsliga liv, för att fortsätta att existera som en skugga i den märkliga värld där han hade fångats.

Han hade vuxit nu. Även om hans kropp förblev ung och stark så hade hans sinne utvecklats, och han hade lärt sig genom drömmarna. Han hade lärt sig rent konkreta saker som att använda sin drömkraft, men han hade också, genom att iakkta och fundera över, så småningom börjat förstå hur världen utanför fungerade och vad för sorts varelser människor egentligen var.

Där han nu satt i lugn och ro utanför sitt hem på det blommande berget tänkte han innerst inne, att det han såg både äcklade och fashinerade honom. De känslor som kunde existera mellan två älskande var vackra, och den kamratskap han kunde ana sig till via drömmarna var något åtråvärt och skört. Men samtidigt fanns det en grymhet i den mänskliga naturen, i drömmarna, som många gånger om slog de blommande bergen i storslagenhet.

Flickan som drömde mardrömmar varje natt om den man som mördade hennes föräldrar. Tonårspojkarna, vars motbjudande drömmar fyllde honom med vämjelse. Mobbarna, som utan att känna några kval hånade en flicka tills hon i ren desperation satt på sitt rum om kvällarna och skar sig i armarna tills blodet flödade. Pojken som kastade sten på en skadad duva, och skrattade då han såg den dö.

Många av de där drömmarna var inte mycket bättre än Krueger.

Och det var för deras skull han fortfarande var kvar här.

Visst fanns det de som var bättre än de andra, den grönögde pojken var ett bra exempel. Men den vakna världen var en smutsig och kall plats, och inom John hade det växt fram en fast beslutsamhet att han egentligen inte ville ha något med den att göra.

Han stirrade obeslutsamt ned i bäckens kalla, klara vatten, sedan upp mot den blå skyn. Men inga svar mötte honom, och han skakade tyst på huvudet.

Sexton långa, ensamma, tröttande år, år av svaghet. Stunder då han vilade sig i sin säkra stuga men aldrig sov – stunder då han plockade frukter från träden på det blommande berget och åt, fastän han aldrig var hungrig. Känslotömda år, utan sällskap eller vägledning.

Han höll sig själv vid liv genom att springa, genom att lära sig, genom att vara smartare och snabbare än sina motståndare. På nolltid kunde han fly ut ur en mardröm om han blev trängd – han kunde smälta samman med en vägg, eller falla genom marken, eller hoppa ut genom ett stängt fönster utan att splittra rutan. Hittills hade han alltid klarat sig tillbaka till de blommande bergen oskadd, men han undrade för sig själv när det skulle vara slut på springandet. Skulle han någonsin bli stark nog för att kunna slå tillbaka mot drömdemonerna i allmänhet och Krueger i synnerhet?

Drömdemonerna fick sin styrka genom människors fruktan, genom deras själsliga styrka. Men John kunde inte tro att det var på det viset han var menad att skaffa sig styrka nog att kämpa. Vad skulle det vara för mening med att han undanröjde demonerna, om han själv skulle komma att bli en i slutändan?

Hans tankar gick vidare och vidare, och han märkte knappast ens att himlen över de blommande bergen hade börjat mörkna. Han vilade, hans sinne slappnade av, och han gjorde sig redo för ännu en natt ute i en värld som han ännu inte helt förstod sig på.

När mörkret nästan hade fallit helt över berget ekade ett mycket svagt skratt genom luften, och Johns huvud for plötsligt upp medan han lyssnade spänt. I nästa sekund var han på benen, men hans första impuls – att fly in i stugan – var snart glömd.

Det var inte honom Krueger var ute efter den här natten.

Bistert beslutsam svepte John ut med händerna, och i nästa sekund befann han sig i den närmaste dröm han kunde nå fram till – en tonårsgrabb som drömde om sin flickvän. Drömmens natur var av sådan art att Johns snabba in- och uttåg passerade fullkomligt obemärkta, och den unge drömvarelsen skyndade sig igenom utan att kasta mer än en enda blick på drömmens innehåll. Han fortsatte raskt över till nästa dröm, där hans uppdykande chockerade en svagare drömdemon som just terroriserade en medelålders kvinnas sömn. Men lika snabbt hoppade han vidare, och drömvärlden flimrade nu förbi så snabbt omkring honom att de sovande inte hann uppfatta mer än ett märkligt, färgglatt flimmer innan han for vidare.

Han närmade sig snabbt och målmedvetet Freddy Kruegers offerlamm, den dröm som höll på att förstöras av den brännskadade demonmannen.

Han hoppades bara, att han inte skulle nå dit för sent den här gången – och att det skulle finnas något han kunde göra för den sovande.


	7. Den märklige demonen

Då kvällen kom var Bob dödstrött, och det märktes på honom. Hans föräldrar gav honom undrande blickar vid middagsbordet, eftersom han bara satt och petade i stuvningen med halvslutna ögon och hakan vilande i ena handen. Ann var inte i mycket bättre skick – hon hade svarta skuggor under ögonen, som skar av skarpt mot hennes bleka ansikte, och hon satt ovanligt tyst.

Det var sorgligt att se, för innan Krueger gjorde sitt intåg i deras liv hade det snarare varit svårt att få henne att hålla tyst.

- Ni ser ju fullkomligt slutkörda ut, påpekade deras mor till sist. Mrs Greenhope var en liten men auktoritär dam, och hon styrde sin lilla familj med ett gott hjärta och mycket oro. Mannen i huset, syskonens far, var gott och väl trettio centimeter längre än sin hustru och stark som en tjur, men han var också mycket godmodig och sävlig. Bob och Ann hade ännu inte berättat mycket om drömmarna för dem – dels för att de visste att de inte skulle bli trodda, men också för att ingen av dem ville oroa föräldrarna.

Därför rätade Bob på huvudet och log glatt emot dem, utan minsta lilla antydan till oro i blicken.

–Det har varit mycket i skolan ett tag nu. Det blir säkert bättre snart.

Det blir bättre så snart ni tar er tid att sova ut! Uppmanade fadern honom och lade ifrån sig tidningen han hade läst. Det är inte konstigt att ni två är trötta! Ni sitter uppe hela nätterna och spelar spel och sörplar i er kaffe. Det är nästan som om ni inte ville sova!

Bob skrattade förlägen och gned sig i pannan innan han svarade.

–Kom igen nu, farsan. Vi är dödströtta. Tro mig, jag vill inget hellre än att få några timmars djup, drömlös sömn just nu.

Ironin i det hela gick av förklarliga skäl rakt förbi den tilltalade, som skrattade och dunkade honom i ryggen.

–Så ska det låta! Så varför kryper ni inte i säng redan nu, så tar vi hand om disken ikväll!

Det låter som en bra plan, svarade Ann med en gäspning och reste sig hastigt upp från stolen. Utan att invänta svar grep hon tag i broderns arm och drog upp honom från hans plats. Syskonparet lämnade snabbt köket, och deras föräldrar stirrade efter dem och sedan på varandra.

De uppför sig faktiskt lite märkligt, påpekade den gråhåriga kvinnan bekymrat. Men hennes make skrattade bara och tog upp sin tidning igen.

De är tonåringar, älskling, och fyllda med hormoner och märkliga beteenden som inte ens den bäste psykolog skulle kunna förklara för oss. Det är inget farligt, om några veckor tar naturen ut sin rätt och dygnet faller på rätt köl för dem igen.

Syskonparet skyndade upp till Bobs rum och satte sig på sängen därinne. För några sekunder förblev de tysta och bara stirrade på varandra, och sedan omkring sig.

Rummet de befann sig i bar tydliga spår efter syskonens, och deras vänners, otaliga sömnlösa nätter. En kaffebryggare och ett tiotal odiskade koppar stod framme på det bastanta skrivbordet, och där stod också ett stort antal oöppnade colaflaskor, burkar med koffeintabletter, energidrycker, ljusstumpar och öppnade tändsticksaskar. Sängen var obäddad, de svarta lakanen låg i en enda röra, och på sängbordet stod fler colaflaskor. Framför den lilla tv:n låg flera olika tv-spel utslängda, samtliga genomspelade minst tre gånger vardera. Vid skivspelaren låg Bobs skivor slängda i en liknande oordning, och längst ned i högen befann sig de som innehöll lugnande, avslappnande musik. De som spelades för tillfället var band som Cradle of filth, Hammerfall och Legion of the damned, och det var också postrar med dessa band som prydde rummets väggar.

Ann lutade sig fram och tryckte på skivspelaren, och genast mullrade hårdrocken ut i rummet och hjälpte de trötta ungdomarna att hålla sig vakna. Bob lade en arm om sin systers axlar och kramade henne lätt och tröstande innan han reste sig upp igen och gick bort till skrivbordet.

Tio minuter satt syskonen på sängen igen med varsin mugg i handen. Bob hade kokat sin specialblandning åt dem – en del energidryck, en del cola, två delar kaffe och tre koffeintabletter. Koket smakade visserligen värre än bensin, men det fanns få saker som dög bättre då det gällde att hålla sig vaken.

För några minuter satt de där i tystnad och stirrade tankfulla ut genom fönstret, innan Ann tog till orda med låg röst.

–Jag är rädd, Bob. Om den där typen... om Krueger... verkligen kan skada oss via drömmarna... och det verkar som om det stämmer... så är vi verkligen illa ute. Vi måste ju sova någon gång, eller hur?!

Bob nickade stilla.

–Vi har klarat oss på tur hittills, syrran, men förr eller senare kommer någon av oss att råka riktigt illa ut. Jag önskar att jag kunde säga annorlunda, men jag har inte en aning om vad vi ska göra.

Han lutade huvudet tillbaka mot väggen och bet sig tankfullt i underläppen.

–Vi vet inte exakt vem Krueger är, varför han är ute efter oss eller hur det ens är möjligt att han kan angripa oss på det sätt han gör. Det finns inget om honom i stadsarkiven, och alla verkar bli döva och stumma när man nämner namnet. Antingen vet ingen något om honom, eller så har man valt att mörklägga honom av någon anledning. Ibland tycker jag att vi kämpar mot något helt hopplöst...

Han rynkade pannan och skakade tankfullt på huvudet.

–Men vad ni än säger... det var något med den där grabben, barnet. Jag kan inte förklara, allt jag kan säga är att jag har svårt att tro att han bara är ett trick av Krueger. Jag fick nästan en känsla av att han ville hjälpa mig.

Jag stötte på en tjej som kallade sig Tina i en av mina drömmar, svarade Ann bittert. Hon ville också hjälpa mig, ända fram till dess hon förvandlades till Krueger och försökte slita mig i bitar. Du kan inte lita på något du ser i drömmarna, Bob!

Hennes bror beslöt att inte argumentera med henne, eftersom han såg att hon var så trött att ett gräl nu skulle kunna leda till att hon blev hysterisk. Hans hjärta blödde då han såg sin älskade lillasyster i det här tillståndet, och hans hat mot den brännskadade mannen glödde ännu starkare. Han höll på att förstöra deras liv fullkomligt, och de visste inte ens varför!

–Kanske kommer uppgifterna om Lantz och Thompson att leda någon vart, föreslog han för att muntra upp henne. Hon nickade med tvivlande min, men svarade inte. Bob försökte le mot henne, och bände slutligen muggen ur hennes hand.

Ann, du är slutkörd. Snälla du, försök att sova lite.

Han lade märke till hennes ansiktsuttryck och tillade hastigt:

–Jag lovar att sitta uppe och hålla ett öga på dig hela tiden, okay? Jag väcker dig så fort jag ser minsta lilla tecken på att du är i trubbel.'

Flickan såg fortfarande tveksam ut, men hon visste att brodern hade rätt – det var bättre att hon sov nu, under kontrollerade former, än att hon somnade medan ingen var till hands som kunde hålla ett öga på henne. Hon kramade hastigt hans hand och viskade ett hastigt tack innan han flyttade sig ur vägen och drog fram en stol till sängen.

Ann kröp ihop under den svarta filten på sängen, och sov praktiskt taget innan hennes huvud hade nått fram till kudden. Så hennes bror satte sig ordentligt på stolen, med sin mugg i handen, och hans ögon var oavvänt fästade på lillasysterns ansikte.

Redan under de första fem minuterna sjönk hans huvud ned mot bröstet flera gånger, men han vaknade alltid upp av den lätta sammanstötningen och rätade på sig igen. Han var dock så trött att det kändes som om benen i hans kropp varit gjorda av massivt bly, och han blev snart tvungen att resa sig upp och blanda till ännu en av sina vidriga kaffedrinkar.

Han höll hela tiden ett öga på sin syster, men Ann såg ut att sova djupt och drömlöst. Trots det var han mycket orolig – hon behövde sömnen, men han väntade sig varje sekund att se henne blöda, eller att hon skulle vakna upp skrikande i vild panik.

Minuterna drog ut och blev så småningom till timmar, och Bobs tålmodiga vaka fortsatte samtidigt som innehållet i kaffebryggaren fortsatte att sjunka.

Samtidigt, åtta hus längre bort på Elm street, satt Brogun uppe i ett liknande, men ensamt nattvak.

Han tillbringade ungefär hälften av sina nätter hemma hos Bob och Ann, där de kunde hjälpa varandra att hålla sig vakna, och han hade kommit att frukta de nätter han tillbringade ensam. Det var svårt att hålla sig vaken när man var alldeles ensam och inte hade någon att tala med – och om man råkade somna så var det med vetskapen om, att det inte fanns någon närvarande som skulle skaka liv i en om mardrömmarna kom. Men några nätter måste han tillbringa hemma, för sina föräldrars rum.

Den unge mannen grimaserade lätt och stirrade okoncentrerat på tv-rutan framför sig. Han satt i familjens hemtrevliga vardagsrum, ihopkrupen i soffan, och i handen balanserade han en av de vidriga kaffedrinkar som Bob hade gett honom receptet till. Men inte ens den mängden med koffein och socker kunde längre göra jobbet ordentligt – han var så trött att omvärlden gick i spiraler för ögonen på honom.

I bakgrunden spelade en gammal platta med Hammerfall, och han lyssnade till texten med ett halvt öra samtidigt som han funderade på om han skulle orka resa sig upp och sätta igång en film.

Han lutade långsamt huvudet bakåt, mot nackstödet på soffan, och höll ögonen oavvänt riktade mot fönstret. Då och då drack han av kaffedrinken, och han misstänkte någonstans i bakhuvudet att den var det enda som höll honom vaken just nu.

Hans huvud flyttades stötvis från punkt till punkt, som om det försökte hitta en plats där det skulle balansera av sig självt, och plötsligt rätade han på nacken med ett ryck och skakade på huvudet – det var alltid lika otrevligt att vakna upp av att huvudet slog emot bröstet.

Han satte sig rakare upp i soffan, rättade frånvarande till några veck på jeansen, och koncentrerade sig sedan fullkomligt på musiken som flöt fram ur högtalarna.

Han och Bob hade suttit uppe otaliga nätter och löst världens problem till just den här texten, och han smålog igenkännande då han reste sig upp och lyfte upp termosen på soffbordet för att fylla på sin mugg.

_We are the voices in the dark_

_inside the fire we are the_

_eternal spark that will guide the way_

_we are the stars up in the sky_

_we gather winds so you can fly_

_we are the light when you__re sleeping_

_one, two, Freddy__s comin__ for you_

_three, four, better lock your door..._

Muggen gick i tusen bitar då Brogun tappade den på trägolvet, och han stirrade med uppspärrade ögon på skivspelaren, som oskyldigt fortsatte att sända ut resten av texten till hårdrockslåten.

Mycket, mycket långsamt klev han över de splittrade porslinsflisorna och gick bort till skivspelaren.

Tvekande sträckte han ut handen och rörde vid displayern, och då hans fingrar nådde fram fick han den bekräftelse han behövde – framsidan på spelaren öppnade sig helt oväntat, och en alltför välbekant hand, prydd med långa knivar och brännsår, sköt ut ur spelaren och grep tag om hans handled med ett järngrepp.

Den unge mannen slet sig loss innan Krueger hann få ett ordentligt tag och tog ett hopp bakåt – mot ett golv som plötsligt inte fanns längre. Innan han visste ordet av föll han med huvudet före, och vardagsrummets varma ljus ersattes snabbt av ett isande kallt mörker. Kruegers skratt ekade omkring honom, men slutade abrupt att ljuda i samma sekund som han slog i ett annat golv med ett högt brak.

Brogun låg kvar där han hade fallit för en sekund, kippandes efter andan och spänd som en stålfjäder. Men när ingenting hade hänt på några sekunder tog han mod till sig och lyfte långsamt upp huvudet och såg sig omkring.

Han blev inte förvånad då han upptäckte att han återigen befann sig i hus 1428, närmare bestämt i det skitiga pannrummet. Men att han inte blev förvånad innebar inte att han blev glad, och han svor över sin egen dumhet då han ställde sig mitt i rummet för att ha utkik åt alla håll.

Objudet kom minnet av Bobs skurna handled upp i hans huvud, och han drog ett hastigt, djupt andetag då han nu insåg vad det innebar.

–Fan ta dig, Krueger, muttrade han högt. Vem är du egentligen, och vad vill du oss?!

Svaret kom i form av ännu ett av de vidriga skratten, som ekade genom källaren från alla håll så att det blev omöjligt att avgöra varifrån det kom. Pannan flammade plötsligt upp strax till höger om honom, och hettan sköljde över honom som en explosion. Stanken av brända ben fyllde plötsligt luften, och han ryggade undan från pannan samtidigt som en lång eldstunga slog ut ur den. Men han var inte snabb nog, och smärtan då lågan träffade sidan av hans ansikte fick honom att rygga undan med ett skrik.

Genast slog han emot något, något isande kallt och mjukt, och då han snurrade runt stirrade han plötsligt på ett sönderruttnat, skuret lik. Maskar krälade i de tomma ögonhålorna, den söndertrasade huden var täckt med smuts, och det långa håret var dammigt och slitet.

Beniga, ruttnande händer klöste efter hans ansikte, och Brogun reagerade i paniken rent instinktivt – han kastade sig förbi den döda kroppen och började springa mot trappan som ledde upp ur källaren.

Då han riskerade en snabb blick bakåt, över axeln, såg han hur den döda kroppen fläktes upp vid bröstet och föll i delar. Och fram ur liket trädde Freddy Krueger, med sin rödgröna tröja täckt med blod och klohandsken glittrande på handen. Hans skratt ekade ännu en gång, och han vinkade retsamt åt Brogun samtidigt som hans brända ansikte förvreds i ett ondskefulllt grin.

–Varför så bråttom, Brogun? Frågade han. Jag trodde att du just hade blivit uppvärmd!

Brogun väntade inte för att höra resten av Kruegers dåliga skämt – han störtade snabbt uppför trappan och befann sig plötsligt i hallen, framför den igenspikade dörren. Det fanns som vanligt ingen väg ut, och Kruegers snabba steg ekade i trappan bakom honom.

Brogun vände sig smot dörren upp till övervåningen, men i samma sekund såg han en glimt av något märkligt och färgglatt genom ett av hallfönstrens galler. Han vände sig snabbt ditåt för att se var för trick Krueger nu hade för sig, men vad han fick se var inte alls något han hade väntat sig.

Genom fönstret kunde han se en grönskande slätt, full med blommor och genomskuren av en liten bäck. Himlen ovanför var kristallblå, och bilden var sammantaget en bild av idyll och skönhet. Mitt på slätten, med ansiktet riktat emot honom, stod en skepnad som var så skuggig att han inte kunde urskilja den ordentligt. Det såg ut att vara en man, men en man som inte alls påminde om Krueger. Han var smalare och mera finlemmad, och Brogun såg bara honom och kullen för två korta sekunder innan bägge bleknade bort.

Sedan brände Kruegers arm runt hans hals, och tre skarpa knivar skrapade emot hans ansikte.

John återvände för en enda, kort sekund till de blommande bergen för att få en överblick över situationen, och då han såg att Krueger gjorde sig redo att attackera nykomlingen som hade distraherats av hans uppdykande, insåg han att han inte skulle hinna fram i tid. Han slöt ögonen för en enda, kort sekund, och använde en stor del av sin styrka för att sätta käppar i hjulet på Krueger.

Ett ljussken blossade genast upp i mörkret som omgav främlingens dröm, och John insåg nöjt att hans krafter hade nått fram till sin destination. Han lämnade de blommande bergen utan att bry sig om att vänta för att se hur kampen gick – han var tvungen att komma fram snabbt, annars skulle två unga män förlora sina själar till Krueger under en enda natt.

Ett par sekunder tidigare hade Bob just konstaterat att hans syster fortfarande sov djupt, och att hon inte uppvisade några tecken på oro. Det gjorde honom inte helt lugn, eftersom det innebar att Krueger jagade någon annan den natten, men han var tvungen att förlika sig med tanken på att han bara kunde vaka över sin syster – det fanns inget han kunde göra för sina vänner.

Dyster, trött och illa till mods fyllde han på sin kopp för fjärde gången den kvällen, och lutade sig sedan mot väggen intill bokhyllan medan han gned sig i ögonen och undrade vems tur det var den här natten.

Som han stod där fylldes hans ögon plötsligt av ett märkligt, skarpt pipljud, och hans huvud for genast upp medan han såg sig omkring. Ljudet stannade kvar i huvudet på honom, men ingenting förändrades i övrigt, och innerst inne var Bob säker på att han inte hade somnat.

Han satte ifrån sig muggen och pressade händerna för öronen i ett försök att få stopp på oljudet, men det blev bara värre, skarpare och mera envetet. Till sist lät det som det utdragna oljudet från någon, som stod tätt intill och skrapade naglarna mot en griffeltavla. Och det blev värre och värre, tills ljudet tycktes leta sig nedför hans ryggrad och hotade att spränga hans trumhinnor.

Det var en stor lättnad då oväsendet upphörde lika plötsligt som det hade börjat, och Bob blinkade till och tog långsamt bort händerna från öronen. Han stod fortfarande lutad mot väggen, och när han nu kunde lyssna ordentligt igen insåg han att det inte hördes ett enda ljud i hela huset.

Han suckade, lättad över att ha kommit undan så lätt för natten – och väggen han stod lutad emot försvann.

Bob förlorade balansen totalt och föll handlöst in i det mörka hål som hade uppenbarat sig i stället för väggen. Han blev så förvånad att han inte ens kom sig för med att skrika – en sekund senare slog han emot ett varmt golv, och för en sekund låg han kvar där han hade fallit, rejält omskakad.

Sedan upptäckte han rörelse strax framför sig, och då han lyfte på huvudet insåg han att han hade landat framför två andra personer – Krueger, och Brogun. Den förre hade höjt knivarna för att skära till, och Brogun hölls fast mot hallväggen av några blodfärgade trädrötter som helt uppenbart var den brännskadade mannens verk.

–Dra åt helvete, Krueger! Hörde Bob sin vän spotta fram.

Den tilltalade skrockade lågt, och hans vidrigt sönderbrända fingrar rörde sig så att ljuset kom att glittra i hans knivar.

–Vi ses där, långe vän.

Sanningen var att Bob inte förstod någonting, men han var trots det blixtsnabbt på fötter, och sekunden innan Krueger hann göra slut på den storväxte unge mannen var hans framme. Kopparkniven glittrade ännu en gång i hans hand, och bladet begravdes precis i tid ända in till skaftet i fiendens exponerade ryggtavla.

Sticken var knappast nog för att få stopp på Freddy Krueger, men det överraskade honom totalt – han skrek till, och trädrötterna slackade sitt tag om Brogun såpass mycket att denne kunde slingra sig fri. Han rusade förbi Krueger och undvek med en hårsmån till godo det stick som riktades emot honom, och han var smart nog att inte börja fråga ut sin vän om varför han var där – de tvärvände och sprang upp mot övervåningen, bägge två.

Krueger drog svärande ut kniven ur sin axel och slängde iväg den. Den upplöstes till ingenting då den träffade golvet, och hans ögon smalnade då han insåg att den hade kommit till genom ganska så intelligent utnyttjad drömkraft – trots allt hade den skadat honom. Och varifrån hade egentligen den där andra grabben kommit ifrån?!

–Ungar, muttrade han för sig själv. De är ett jäkla plågoris.

Sedan tog han en genväg upp mot övervåningen för att kunna genskjuta sina små offerlamm. Men inte ens med jaktens hetta försvann hans nyfikenhet på hur Bob hade lyckats ta sig in i sin väns dröm på det där sättet.

På övervåningen skyndade under tiden de två kamraterna fram genom den förfallna korridoren, utan att veta vad de skulle ta sig till. De kunde inte höra Kruegers steg bakom sig, vilket i det här fallet var illa – det innebar att han kunde dyka upp vart som helst, och dra med sig alla typer av katastrofer.

Men de var ovilliga att stå kvar ute i korridoren och låta sig slaktas som ett par ankor, så Brogun sparkade hastigt upp en av de medfarna dörrar som ledde in i ett av sidorummen, och sekunden senare stod de inne i ett gammalt övergivet sovrum.

Rummet var mycket mörkt och smutsigt, och det enda möbelang som fanns kvar där var en gammal säng med en skitig madrass, en sprucken spegel som hängde på dörren, och en garderob vars dörrar stod på vid gavel och avslöjade de tomma hyllorna innanför. Bob hade sett det här rummet förut, men något var faktiskt annorlunda den här gången – på en av hyllorna i garderoben låg en liten, prydligt inbunden bok, som liknade den dagbok som hans syster då och då skrev i.

Han tog undrande ett steg närmare, men beslöt sedan att låta den vara – det kunde vara något slags trick från Krueger. I stället riktade han ögonen ut genom det igenspikade fönstret, och genom alla brädor och galler kunde han ana ett milt ljussken som förmodligen kom från hans eget sovrumsfönster.

Han och Brogun drog sig längre in i rummet, men det visade sig snabbt vara ett misstag. Med en smäll uppenbarade sig Krueger plötsligt i dörröppningen, och hans brända ansikte låg i så djupa skuggor under hattbrättet att det var omöjligt att se något annat än hans breda, otäcka leende.

–Ni borde inte ha haft så bråttom, uppmanade han dem beskt. Jag hann ju inte presentera er för helvetet!

Hans händer sköt ut, och i nästa sekund sprack golvet upp runt omkring dem. Förskräckta drog de sig närmare varandra, samtidigt som sprickan började vidgas – den gapade öppen på alla håll runt omkring dem, och lämnade dem bara en två kvadratmeter stor yta att stå på. Eldflammor blossade upp ur sprickan och omgav dem, och golvet runt omkring paret började snabbt att falla i bitar.

På nolltid hade nästan hela golvet försvunnit omkring dem, och i dess ställe gapade en glödande avgrund. Elden fanns överallt omkring dem, brände mot deras ansikten och flammade upp mot taket. Golvet under sängen åts snabbt upp av elden, och inför deras ögon störtade sängen ned i det glödande djupet och försvann. Garderoben följde strax efter, och sedan exploderade spegeln på dörren också i ett moln av glittrande skärvor.

Den lilla golvyta de unga männen hade kvar att stå på krympte också snabbt nu, och de blev snart tvungna att dra sig närmare varandra och ställa sig rygg mot rygg. Eldens dånande blandade sig med Kruegers skratt i rummet, och hettan hade nu börjat bränna dem på allvar.

–Om du har rätt i vad du sa, så verkar det här vara slutet på resan, Bob, sade Brogun med ett märkligt lugn i rösten trots att den hade gått upp några oktav.

Jag är rädd att du har rätt, gamle vän, svarade Bob och pressade sig bakåt för att undvika kanten, som nu glödde bara trettio centimeter från fötterna på honom. Han vägrade att ge Krueger tillfredsställelsen av att låta sin rädsla lysa igenom. Men tanken på att störta ned i det där brinnande helvetet och dö var inte tilltalande.

Deras situation var hopplös, och med tanke på var de befann sig blev de bägge två rejält överraskade då de plötsligt hörde en fullkomligt lugn röst tala till höger om sig:

–Vore jag ni, så skulle jag ta och försöka vakna upp. Som ni vet så har Krueger ingen makt i den verkliga världen.

De unga männen vände sig samstämmigt mot rösten, och stirrade i stum häpnad på dess ägare.

Strax intill dem satt en ung man – inte på ett stycke golv, utan mitt i luften som om ytan han satt på var osynlig. Han satt med benen korslagda och i en avslappnad och lugn ställning, med huvudet lite på sned, och betraktade dem uppmärksamt med sina löjligt blå ögon.

Brogun stirrade häpet, men Bob blev kanske inte fullt lika förvånad – även om han också häpnade över att se en ung man levitera i luften över en brinnande avgrund, så tyckte han sig känna igen det barn han hade träffat i drömmen dagen före. Pojken hade visserligen vuxit upp sedan senast, men de blå ögonen var desamma.

Den unge mannens hud var fortfarande lika sjukligt, mjölkigt vit, hans kroppsbyggnad var fortfarande mager, senig och spenslig, och hans ansikte hade samma grundläggande aura av outsäglig visdom blandad med barnslig nyfikenhet och intresse. Hans hår var långt, svart, ovårdat och stripigt, och hans kläder var tunnslitna och fläckiga. Han bar något slags kängor, ett par medfarna jeans, och märkligt nog en stickad tröja som var av exakt samma färg och modell som Kruegers. Han vilade hakan mot en smal, elegant hand, och hans ögon studerade dem outgrundligt.

Skepnaden var så bisarr att Brogun och Bob först bara stirrade, men eldens hetta återförde dem snart till verkligheten, och Brogun påpekade torrt:

–Vi skulle gärna vakna upp, kompis, men vi har inte så mycket att välja på. Vem är du – något av Kruegers trick?

Den unge mannen log lättjefullt mot honom.

–Han och jag är på sätt och vis i samma bransch, men tro mig – jag är inte något av hans knep, och jag är absolut inte en vän till honom.

I sådana fall har du en ganska så märklig klädsmak, påpekade Bob torrt och försökte ignorera det faktum att han nu nätt och jämt kunde balansera på golvstycket som fortfarande var kvar. Hettan brände smärtsamt mot alla hudpartier som inte täcktes av kläder, men främlingen tycktes fullkomligt opåverkad.

Det har du rätt i, men jag har aldrig tyckt att det är värt besväret att ändra, svarade han obekymrat. Han reste sig upp, och kom att stå mitt i tomma luften medan han studerade dem. Hans ögon var mycket fundersamma, som om det var något med dem han inte blev klok på.

Golvstycket som de två vännerna stod på knakade plötsligt till och började falla i bitar under fötterna på dem, och nykomlingen kastade en snabb blick nedåt innan han gick över till dem.

–Ni måste vakna nu.

Det vet vi! Men hur?! Frågade Bob halvt hysterisk samtidigt som han kände golvet ge vika helt under fötterna.

Så här!

Den unge mannen sträckte ut bägge händerna mot dem och placerade sina handflator mot deras pannor. Bägge två kände genast en chockvåg av smärta som knockade dem baklänges, bort från det nu nästan helt sönderbrända golvet, och fick dem att falla ned mot det brinnande infernot nedanför...

Bob och Brogun vaknade precis samtidigt, om än på olika platser. Bob upptäckte att han låg utsträckt på golvet nedanför den vägg som alldeles nyligen hade sugit in honom, medan Brogun for upp från soffan han hade somnat på så plötsligt att han höll på att välta soffbordet.

Då Bob på skakande ben reste sig upp från golvet och drog en hand genom håret upptäckte han genast, att han var delvis täckt av en ilsket röd bränna efter eldens hetta. Han vände snabbt blicken till Ann, men hans syster sov lika djupt som förut och verkade inte vara det minsta störd.

Med lätt skakande händer hällde Bob upp ännu en mugg av det nu halvljumma kaffet, blandade ut det och satte sig sedan på sin stol igen. På ett sätt hade mardrömmen gjort honom gott – han tvivlade på att han skulle kunna sova den här natten, ens om han försökte.

Brogun stängde med skakande fingrar av cd-spelaren och satte sig sedan ned igen för att samla sig lite.

Då han tittade i den stora spegeln som hängde över eldstaden blev han egentligen inte förvånad att upptäcka, att han hade ett stort och lysande rött brännsår på högra kinden. Dessutom var hans hud täckt av samma brännande, stickande ytliga skador som Bob hade vaknat upp till, och han kände sig av förklarliga skäl ganska skakis då han lutade sig tillbaka i soffan och drog några djupa andetag.

Bob hade haft rätt om Krueger, om att han kunde skada dem via drömmarna. Det var en någorlunda väntad, men ändå vidrig, upptäckt. Den enda ljusglimten var att Bob tydligen hade haft rätt även på den andra punkten – det fanns någon annan i drömmarna, någon som ville hjälpa dem.

Vem han var, varför han hjälpte dem, hur Bob hade hamnat i drömmen – det var saker som de måste prata med de andra om. Men främlingen var i alla fall en ljusglimt i en annars ganska så kolsvart situation.

Fast frågan var ju hur länge han skulle förbli en sådan. Brogun hoppades innerligt att han, vem han nu än var, kunde drömvärlden ännu bättre än Krueger. Annars visste han med sig att främlingen inte skulle vara till hands för att hjälpa dem längre till.

Broguns oro var väl befogad – Krueger hann uppfatta en glimt av inkräktaren då denne just hade sänt ut offerlammen ur drömmen, och han blev så rasande att han till och med glömde att dra några cyniska kommentarer. Han attackerade den överraskade unge drömdemonen utan att tveka en sekund, och John, vars krafter var ytterst försvagade, hade inget annat val än att fly in i närmaste dröm. Han hoppade från det övertända rummet, som nu höll på att återfå sitt ursprungliga utseende, och flyttade sig sedan så snabbt han kunde genom drömlandet.

Men Krueger var honom tätt i hälarna, och han förgiftade drömmarna omkring dem och gjorde det svårt för den försvagade unge mannen att fly fort nog. Vart han än vände sig tycktes världen bli rödgrön och bränd, och glittrande knivar existerade överallt.

John visste inte vad han skulle göra. Det här var första gången Krueger verkligen hade fått syn på honom, och han var klart i underläge. Han kunde inte ens fly fort nog, och han var väl medveten om att han skulle dö inom åtta sekunder om han stannade och försökte slåss.

Det var inte bra, men John hade inte överlevt sina många år i drömvärlden utan intelligens och snabbtänkthet. Han fortsatte att förflytta sig, lugnt och utan att drabbas av panik, och då han nådde en spricka mellan ett antal drömmar dolde han snabbt sig själv med sina sista krafter och slank ned i en av de drömmar som han lätt kunde nå.

Han kände genast att Krueger hade tappat bort honom, men han fortsatte ändå att röra sig, bortåt och bortåt, snabbare och snabbare.

Till slut måste han dock stanna och vila sig, eftersom hans krafter var fullkomligt utsugna. Utmattad vände han sig tillbaka mot det håll varifrån han kommit och lyssnade.

Ingenting. Inga ljud, ingen som kom springandes efter. Inget alls.

Han drog en djup suck av lättnad, och svor över sin egen oförsiktighet. Han hade dolt sig en sekund för sent, och det hade nästan kostat honom livet. Skulle han vara de där ungdomarna till någon hjälp så måste han börja ta det försiktigare.

John vände sig trött om för att fortsätta, och först nu insåg han att drömmens ägare stod alldeles intill honom och blängde på honom. Han stirrade oförstående tillbaka, och drog sedan djupt efter andan.

Hennes ansikte hade blivit äldre efter sexton år, men hon var sig ändå lik med sitt mjuka bruna hår och sina gröna ögon. Hon var Alice, flickan som en gång hade befriat honom, och hon såg verkligen inte ut att vara glad att se honom.


End file.
